


From a time yet to come and long since past

by Jaded_From_Life



Series: "The Great and Villainous Mao Mao! You gotta say it like that."-- Mao Mao, announcing for the umpteenth time [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: A little excerpt, Alternate Universe, Bangles sister's name is Kara, I dunno I'm lazy like that, Villain!Mao, guess who's feeling it, little bit of sadness, might not be part of the fic or might be, out of context
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_From_Life/pseuds/Jaded_From_Life
Summary: Short stories from a history of what could've been.
Series: "The Great and Villainous Mao Mao! You gotta say it like that."-- Mao Mao, announcing for the umpteenth time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	From a time yet to come and long since past

**Author's Note:**

> So, cause I'm a lazy git, I made this in an accumulative work amount of a day which in actuality took about week to finish cause, I repeat, I'm a lazy git and wrote this instead of actually getting back on my other fics.  
> If you assumed this little thing had anything to do with actual time, I'm sorry to disappoint but that's just me being pretentious cause my mindscape language is just like that from time to time.

“Why?”

Mao Mao heaved a labored breath. Currently, he was slumped over a wall of concrete staring up at his combatant—his sister, Kara. “Why _what_?” he breathed out with a heave. He winced, feeling his chest throb in pain with that simple act of talking.

“Why do all this?” Kara stood above him, though she looked almost equally as beaten as Mao Mao; her Gi has cuts and tears all over, her face was bruised and sported claw marks from when Mao Mao had swiped at her, and the cape was basically unsalvageable. Still, her Golden bangles shown just as bright in spite of its owner’s condition. A testament, one could suppose.

Mao Mao coughed. “ _Hurk_ … Dunno’ what you mean. I’m pretty…” He wheezed, trying to take in as much air as possible. “Pretty public about my motives.”

Kara sat down on the floor just in front of him. She was still a good few inches taller than him of course, but at least it made it easier on Mao Mao’s neck. “You know what I mean,” she said simply, staring directly at her younger brother.

Mao Mao scoffed, an action he quickly expressed regret with a wince as his chest throbbed in pain once more. “What’s there to talk about? I _told_ you, didn’t I? I fight because…” He heaved another breath. “Because I’m done wasting away chasing you. You, the others, and _father_.” In spite of the difficulty, he still managed to coat the last word with bitterness.

Kara sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “I wanted to help you. I still do. I still do because I know I can help you from whatever it is you’re suffering from.” She opened her eyes to look at him again, filled with sadness and pleading for all that’s worth. “Let me help you.”

A wheezy laugh escaped Mao Mao’s lips which then devolved into a coughing fit. “ _Help_ me? You want to _help_ me? Help me up and get me to Badgerclops then, so I can get my possibly cracked ribs and sprained limbs looked after.”

Kara stared at him wordlessly eyes still downcast with such sadness that Mao Mao might think his sister was trying to infect him with her gloominess. For a moment, the two of them stayed like that; one stared up defiantly while the other simply expressed her sorrow. It was Kara who broke the stalemate, standing up with a strained grunt and closing the distance between her and Mao Mao. She gently pulled him up, supporting her brother by throwing his hand over her shoulder.

“ _Huuuuuu_ … I wasn’t expecting that,” Mao Mao said as the two of them moved to what both assumed is the nearest exit from the building.

“You’re injured. We may be enemies, but you're still my little brother.”

Maybe it was the exhaustion, the sudden pressure weighing on his consciousness like a boulder, the emotional fatigue even, but the words spoken by Kara gave Mao Mao a pause.

Then, he spoke. “You’re still my big sister. Family. I will never forget that. Ever.”

Whatever else happened after that, Mao Mao wouldn’t know as sleep welcomed him in its embrace.


End file.
